Bort
- Debut= }} - Manga ▾= - Debut= 275px]] - Current= }}}} |Name = Bort / ボルツ |current location = Earth}} is one of the Gems who mainly do patrol duty. They are a diamond-class Gem whose hardness and toughness is top level. Because their body has tiny crystallization instead of large, the hits they receive are dampened and won't spread to the rest of their body, unlike Diamond. They are a calm yet ruthless warrior and battle maniac. Appearance Bort has a black color scheme and wears the standard winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear long black gloves and black thigh-high socks. Unlike the other gems, Bort's hair is not translucent. Their hair is very long, sweeping the floor or waving in the air when they move. Their hair appears to be two-toned, black on the outside and dark brown on the inside. They tie it before going to sleep. From Chapter 71 onward in the manga, Bort got their hair cut by Sensei into a pixie hairstyle due to the damage Phosphophyllite done to their leg. The leftover hair after being used for their new leg is presumably turned into their new weapon: a whip. Personality They excel at battles and are obsessed with combat, to the point that when Phosphophyllite becomes stronger by gaining gold alloy arms, Bort tries to cut their alloy to see what it does despite the danger to Phos' health. Bort is an efficient and analytic fighter, often pointing out the flaws in the other Gems in a blunt and straightforward manner. This causes them to be seen as cold and scary to the other Gems but also causes Bort to be respected and looked up to as a reliable Gem. Whenever Bort engages The Lunarians, the other Gems become instantly relieved. Despite their harsh personality, Bort does have a softer side, in rare moments displaying a sense of humor and a reluctance to hit cute things. They have also shown care and concern for their siblings, or at the least does a good job looking out for all of them. Despite being scornful of Phos, Bort was among those who searched the hardest for them when they became lost at sea showing they do care to some degree. Character Profiles Vol. 2: * Second only to Sensei in strength. Battle freak. Vol. 3: * Not interested in anything but battle. Vol. 4: * Talks a lot when it's about battle, so may actually just be a battle geek. Vol. 5: * A battle geek. Recently discovered to have a taste for correcting others' battle styles. Vol. 6: * A battle geek. Secretly takes pleasure in going to the pond to set a new record for "number of jellyfish wrapped in a gem's hair". Vol. 7: * Enjoys analyzing everyone's battle quirks, and likes jellyfish. Has fairly varied interests. Vol. 9: * Feels the pressure of needing to be strong both physically and mentally. Vol. 10: *''Is capable of making decisions on what to believe without others' input.'' Story * They saved Diamond and Phosphophyllite from The Lunarian attack. They are then seen yelling at Diamond for being so reckless and using a dangerous fighting style. * Bort and Diamond fought the mysterious shell slug The Lunarians released. Bort's hair is partially corroded from the slug's corrosive properties. They hear the knocking from Phos on the shell, therefor finding the weak point and break its shell. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from the pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searched for them when they were lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * They asked Phos to be their partner and fight Shiro. They and Phos then fled to the school and kept fighting it with Alex. Bort and the other Gems then collected all of Shiro's parts. * Bort partnered with Zircon for some time and have practiced fighting together. * When three sunspots spots appeared together at the same time, Bort and Zircon handled one together, trying to lead the vessel toward Sensei. * They are also aware of Phos' actions, searching for Antarcticite's fragments on Lunarians new models. * Bort rescued Phos, Sphene, Peridot, and Cairngorm from a new model containing game pieces that stole pieces of the Gems. * Bort and Zircon discover the Professor, dropped off by the Lunarians. Bort asks for Phos's opinion when Phos arrives at the scene. * Bort destroys the ship that Phos returns from the Moon on. * Bort is never seen approached by Phos to be asked to go to the Moon. They remain on Earth. They are seen in the lead chasing the Lunarian ship which takes the Gems to the Moon. Bort travels far into the sea to chase after them and has to be recovered by Sensei. * They are the first to speak up against Sensei telling them to cast him aside, telling him that Phos is a coward and the other Gems who remained are not like Phos. * They drag Cinnabar to include them with the other Gems, eventually becoming partners with them. * Bort battles against Phos upon Phos's second return. Bort is overtaken in battle by Phos, and is damaged by Cinnabar's mercury when Cinnabar attempts to help Bort. Their signature long hair has to be cut in order to replace pieces that are too far damaged to repair from the mercury. * They shatter Phos twice upon Phos's third return with their new weapon: a whip. They speak up against Euclase's idea to allow Phos to speak again, saying that Phos's charisma created the trouble in the first place. They assist in hiding and scattering the pieces of Phos. * They chase Phos after Phos awakens after 200+ years. * They celebrate Sensei's "birthday" before witnessing the return of the Lunarians and Phos. They prepare to fight, changing into their winter uniform and getting their weapon. They face off with Dia, who challenges Bort to a fight despite Bort's reluctance. Relationships Phosphophyllite At the beginning of the story, Bort looks down on the weaker Phosphophyllite, stating that it would be pointless to help them and that Phos would be better off as dust or gone. It is unknown if they were simply harshly joking or not. Nevertheless, Bort did help Phos in their own way. When Phos became stronger, Bort immediately saw their potential and wanted them to be partners. Bort displays more respect to Phos during that time, speaking in a less harsh but still blunt and straightforward manner. However, their view of Phos diminishes with Phos going to the Moon and returning, seeing Phos as a villainous figure now. Diamond Bort was partnered with Diamond for a long time before Phos, and they both have a deep relationship. Despite both being diamond-class Gems, and despite Diamond being the older one, Bort is stronger, tougher, and a better fighter. Not only that Bort also often becomes angry and scolds Diamond for their reckless battle style, considering them a hindrance when fighting. This has caused Diamond to feel jealous of their younger sibling, wishing that they could be on par with Bort. Nonetheless, they both care very much for each other. When Phos became stronger and replaced Diamond as Bort's partner, they were able to see view each other from a distance and realize how much they meant to each other. Around that time, Diamond was attacked by a new type of Lunarian using Bort to search frantically for them. When Bort saw Diamond fighting and receiving a lot of damage, they cried out "Nii-chan" (兄ちゃん/older brother) in alarm, the first time they were shown referring to Diamond in this manner. Zircon The other Gems think highly about Bort's strength to the point where they become relieved whenever Bort fights the Lunarians. Bort's strength and harsh attitude often make certain Gems scared of them. After being paired with Bort, Phos recommended to Kongo that everyone should pair with Bort at least once to gain experience. Zircon was the first to do so, and they were struck with awe to the point of extreme nervousness. Zircon thanked Bort with extreme formality for the opportunity both before and after their first day together. Bort had not said a word to Zircon during this day, causing Zircon self-doubt. After consulting with Phos, Zircon learned to accept Bort's advice. Bort tells Zircon that they fight too recklessly in order to protect Yellow Diamond (Zircon's normal partner) and wants them to change their fighting style by relying on themselves. After becoming more comfortable around Bort, Zircon attacks them with a comb and hair brush because they think their hair is too dirty. (Diamonds tend to attract dust) Cinnabar Bort doesn't mention Cinnabar until Phos has taken other Gems with them to the Moon, in which they are the first to ask what Cinnabar was going to say rather than be forgotten as usual. They work more together, although the fight against Phos leads to Cinna's mercury causing damage to Bort's body and hair, leading to them having to lose their long hair. Cinna displays guilt but Bort reassures them that they don't believe Cinna is responsible for it, as Cinna was only trying to protect Bort and the other Gems. From there, they appear to work closely together and Bort attempts to make sure that Cinna is included now. They seem to form a mutual understanding for each other. Bort seems to be still protective of them, although Cinna wants to help Bort. Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: Black Bort or boart is a term used to describe dark, imperfectly formed diamonds of varying levels of opacity. Bort crystals contain too many impurities or inclusions and are not suitable for use as gems or jewelry. Instead, bort is used for industrial purposes as tools for piercing, grating, or cutting other materials. The lowest grade, "crushing bort", is crushed by steel mortars and used to make industrial-grade abrasive grits. Small bort crystals are used in drill bits. Bort stone.jpg|rough bort Trivia * Bort's personality and skills reflect the real-life gemstone, brash and harsh as opposed to being sweet, and useful for practical purposes rather than merely as nice-looking jewelry. * It's possible that Bort's actual gemstone is carbonado. Bort tends to be a common lower grade diamond (and slightly less hard than regular diamonds), while carbonados are one of the toughest diamond variety. Carbonado is also used in cutting tools, but is a polycrystalline diamond made of three allotropes of carbon: diamond, graphite, and amorphous carbon. Rather than a solid specimen, carbonado is made up of smaller specimens and have much of the properties similar to Bort's. Scientists haven't figured out how carbonado is made on earth, and some theories suggest that it's extraterrestrial. * Bort seems to have "Adorabities" seen by them cracking when seeing a Shiro. Gallery Bortz anime1.jpg|Bort as seen in the 2013 Promotional Video. Bortz anime2.jpg bort.png|Bort as seen in the promotional cover of the 2017 Anime. Bort333443.png|Bort in the manga OHMYGODYOUCANACTUALLYBREAK.png|Bort being shattered shortbort.png|Bort's new haircut. Bortwhipsphos.png|Bort using their whip. BortBust.png|Bort bust CardArtBort.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards BortRef.jpg|Bort reference BortShort.png Category:Characters Category:Gems